talking_kitty_catfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvester
Sylvester Also known as Rufus, Sylvester is the main antagonist of the YouTube serie "Talking Kitty Cat" made by Steve Cash. Most of the time, he seems like a grumpy, malicious and sarcastic talking cat that only cares about himself and is always trying to get rid of the other animals in the house he lives, but sometimes, in a hidden way, shows compassion for his family. According to Sylvester, his first owner was a old lady named Edna, who he lived with from April 29th 1992 (first time he borns) up until got hit by a car and die in 2001. After he was reincarnated, his second and favorite owner was Todd McNabb, but only lived with him until 2 years old, dying from a fatal overdose of catnip (what he stills addicted to). Later reincarnated again (on Halloween, October 31st 2007), was adopted by Steve. On Steve's YouTube channel, Sylvester first appearance was in "Mean(er) Kitty Song", then he did a cameo on "4Steves", began appearing in all episodes of "Talking Kitty Cat" since 2007 and following the success, Sylvester had his diary available to be read online. Preferences & Fears ▪'Sylvester likes': eat wet cat food, his birthday cake, tuna and hotdog; write in his diary; catnip; swearings; attack/scare other cats and/or kittens; be rude to Shelby and call her a bitch; tell lies; Todd; Ibanez (before he disappeared); petting sessions; watch Sabrina The Teenage Witch; ▪'Sylvester dislikes': be told what to do; any kind of dry cat food; be grounded from wet cat food or catnip; most of the other animals; when Steve plays his guittar and pets him too fast or from his tail to his head; The Hell; The World; be called "Rufus" in his 3rd life; taking trips inside the car; the pound; the "Kitty Doesn't Like" song; be teased with a string; the vacuum; be on camera; ▪'Sylvester fears': penguins; Steve getting mad and booming at him; vacuums; the chance of being grounded forever; going back to the pound. Gallery Sylvester .jpg Sylvester.png Sylvesters 1st life.png SvlvesterC.png|Sylvester being annoyed 55142AA7-A426-4C34-A93B-C74F1EED4FD5.jpeg|Sylvester growling at GG Trivia ▪Is possible to see that Sylvester has a under bite; ▪Sylvester can be considered the most literate of the Steve's cats, being able to speak long sentences or short ones (as he prefers). His longest sentence is: "Who's butt do I have to lick to get some food?". He is also able to read, sing, use smartphones and computers; ▪It's theorized by some fans that Sylvester actually liked Gibson, but due to Ibanez dissaparing (Steve's second cat and who looks like Gibson) he hide it and claims to hate Gibson to never grow close to him and risk losing a good friend again. This can be supported by the fact that Sylvester bothered to guide Steve to Todd's house just to save Gibson, never explaining why, though this can also be thought to be him seeing this as an escape chance. Category:Cats Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:One question for mister cash how did Gibson pass away